Girls Don't Cry
by TCBN
Summary: (second book in Madness trilogy) it's been nine years and the crowd from COUPLES AND SINGLES GETAWAY are back! Stan and Karen are oblivious to their psychotically ill daughter. Sam and Alex battle to protect themselves and own daughter. warning: brutality, DEATH (odd number chapters written by me and even chapters by demonlord!)
1. Your Daughter is a Menace (epilogue)

Principal Ross stared at the three people in his office. He sighed, intertwining his fingers.

"Do you know why we called Annabelle Marsh to the office?" Ross said

"What did she do?" Karen asked, chewing her lip

"I believe that your daughter might be suffering from issues that will and are impeding on her learning" Ross spoke in his calmest voice

"What?" Stan glared

"I just cut friend" Annabelle shrugged, looking down

"The idiot kid must have pissed her off! It's not Annabelle's fault!" Karen stood

"Calm down, Mrs Marsh, we're all trying to sort out this matter in a calm and conceit manner" Ross said in about two hundred decibels softer than Karen's roar.

"We believe that your daughter has anger issues that she must learn to take control of" Ross said

"Don't worry babe, you're not in any trouble at all" Karen lifted her nine year old daughter to her lap

"I think you are failing to see the problem here!" Ross struggled to keep his voice calm, mellow and soft; instead his voice had become razor sharp and loud.

"I hate the fucking teacher" Annabelle murmured, "she sent me here"

Alex walked in with a bloody forehead and a face of irritation, anger, sadness and fear.

"She's the fucking dipshit that sent me here" Annabelle snapped

"Now, calling your teacher a dipshit isn't going to solve anything" Ross reclaimed his calm voice with difficulty.

"What happened?" Karen looked up at Alex who wiped blood off with a towel

"Your daughter happened, Mrs Marsh" Alex said in a deadpan voice

"Annabelle is a very well behaves and good girl!" Stan spoke up

"She threw a knife at me after using it to stab a fellow student in the leg" Alex replied

"She is a good girl!" Karen huffed

"No, she isn't" Ross said, standing

"Annabelle Marsh is a vile psychopath-" Alex began only to have Stan belt her across the skull, rendering her unconscious.

"MR MARSH!" Ross roared, walking over, "I will not tolerate this behavior!"

"Haha!" Annabelle laughed

"You are expelled from this school!" Ross roared, dumping his calm demeanor, "and your parents are BANNED from the school grounds! INCLUDING _YOU,_ Annabelle!"

"Don't worry! Mommy made your favorite! Lamb roast!" Karen smiled, picking her child up and walking out the school, Stan in tow.

00

Alex went home that afternoon, and greeted by her own family.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Sam asked, cradling her on the couch

"Well, Annabelle stabbed a student and threw a knife at me" Alex sighed, "and the parents don't think she has anger problems. And the whole family is banned from that school"

"Mum!" a young girl's voice cried, running to the living room, "someone hurt-ed me today!"

Sam frowned, reaching and placing their tearful daughter in-between her parents,

"My two ladies of my life got hurt?" Sam blinked, lifting his eyebrows, smiling as they both laughed quietly at the bad joke.

"what happened, Cate?" Alex asked, stroking her hair

"Annabelle tried to slaughter my friend" Annabelle sniffed

"I think we should talk to the parents" Sam sighed

"Don't" Alex placed a hand on Sam's own, "They won't get it"

"Sure they will" Sam smiled enthusiastically

"They wont" the daughter and Alex repeated in unison

"We should at least try" Sam shrugged


	2. Punch me Stupid

Sam pulled into the Marsh's driveway. Alex sat beside him, Cate sat in the back seat.

"You sure this is the right house Alex?"

"Yes, I was here before."

"How'd that turn out?"

"Stan gave me a black eye for failing Annabelle."

"Holy shit." Sam said as the three stepped out of the car. They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Karen opened the door.

"Sam, Alex, this is a nice surprise!" Karen said cheerfully.

"We're sorry to bother you Karen." Alex said nervously. "We were wondering if we could talk about Annabelle."

"Oh, Annabelle's such an angel." Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Alex elbowed him as Karen bid them inside.

"What!?" Sam hissed.

"Don't provoke them!" Alex began. "Remember what Stan did to you nine years ago at the resort, after you insulted his sister!?"

"Please don't remind me!" Sam groaned as they followed Karen into the living room, where Stan was watching TV.

"Stan," Karen began sweetly. "Sam and Alex want to talk about our little angel."

"Oh, OK." Stan said, sitting up.

"Mrs. Marsh?" Cate began. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, it's upstairs, second door to the left. Oh, and don't try to play with Annabelle, she doesn't like sharing her toys with other kids." Karen said sweetly. Cate ran upstairs, Alex turned to the couple.

"Well, guys…. We were thinking…. Maybe you don't see your daughter in the right way…."

"What do you mean?" Stan asked curiously.

"Well-." Alex began, before Sam cut her off.

"You need to put that kid of yours in the loony house!"

"Sam!" Alex gasped. Stan and Karen blinked.

"No, Annabelle's a very sweet girl, she doesn't need to go to a mental institution."

"Look, guys," Alex began. "Annabelle is not very sane! She threw a fucking KNIFE at me!"

"Well, you grabbed her." Stan said.

"I was trying to pull the knife away from her! Why can't you see your daughter is as fucked up as your sister Stan!?" Stan and Karen looked at them angrily.

"My sister was NOT fucked up!" Stan seethed.

"She was! And you two were just to blind to see it!" Sam sneered. "You and your bitch wife never understood it!"

"Sam DON'T-." Alex tried, but Stan had his hands around Sam's throat.

"How DARE you call my wife a bitch!?" Stan hissed. At that moment, screaming erupted overhead.

"MOMMY! DADDY! AAAGGGHHHH!"

"CATE!?" Sam wrenched himself from Stan's grip. He and his wife bolted to the stairs in time to see Cate tumbling down the steps painfully. She landed at her parent's feet, crying. A switchblade embedded in her hand, which pumped out blood.

"DON'T TOUCH MY FUCKING TOYS!" Annabelle screeched from the top of the stairs. Alex gingerly picked up her daughter.

"M-mommy! I think my arm's broken!" Cate sobbed. Sam turned to Stan and Karen, furious.

"YOUR KID IS FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD!" Sam roared. "I HOPE SHE ENDS UP LIKE DEAD LIKE YOUR DAMN SISTER!" Stan launched himself onto Sam and started beating him mercilessly.

"DADDY!" Cate screeched in horror as Stan punched Sam with utter fury. A fountain of blood erupted from Sam's mouth before Stan lifted him up and shoved him towards the door.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Stan roared. The family left, frightened. Karen walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Stan looked at his wife, and they smiled at each other. Stan pulled Karen in for a quick kiss before Annabelle bolted down the stairs.

"That was AWESOME daddy!" Annabelle cried cheerfully. Stan smiled and picked her up.

"I know sweetie, I know."

XXXXXX

Sam spat blood into a rag as Alex drove towards the hospital.

"Damn it Sam, I told you they wouldn't listen!" Alex hissed.

"We can argue about it tomorrow! I feel really dizzy!" Sam whined as Alex pulled up to the hospital.


	3. Passive Action

Sam sat on the couch, tapping his chin in thought. He looked deep in concentration, Cate even giggled when she waved a bandaged hand to grab his attention and he didn't respond. He just breathed through his nose and tapped his chin.

"Mum!" Cate shouted, "Daddy isn't talking!"

Alex walked in and watched as Cate demonstrated waving a hand past her father's sight.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Alex asked, standing in front of her husband

"I'm thinking very hard about something" Sam spoke, causing Cate to jump t his sudden movement.

"About what?" Alex asked, sitting beside him

"I think that man has anger issues" Sam sat up straight, rolling his shoulders since he was sitting in an odd position for so long.

"And?" Alex lifted an eyebrow

"And" Sam stood up, "I think I can try convince him to go to anger management classes"

"That won't work" Alex shook her head, "it's more than that. He can't seem to SEE what's going on. He can't seem to SEE the blood down Annabelle's shirt."

Sam tapped his chin once, twice; three times "Did I mention filing a lawsuit?"

"Won't work. Forcing them to vomit out ten thousand dollars because of-" Alex froze, "Wait, what?"

"Stan would be charged with negligence and assault " Sam explained, "Annabelle would be charged with aggravated assault"

"They would plea self defense" Alex sighed, "It won't work"

"It's a criminal offence" Sam said, "If Annabelle was in a suitable home that ENFORCED no violence, positive role models and good moral"

"Remember, Annabelle threw a knife at the nurse" Alex whispered, "and no one hit or stabbed or hurt anyone then. She wasn't influenced. She did it on her own accord"

"Is she evil?" Cate asked, looking up at her parents with questioning eyes

"No, she's a very….." Sam shrugged, "_special_…. Child who…"

"She's a psychopath" Alex answered

"What's a psychopath?" Cate blinked

"I don't think that's even the right word. Technically a psychopath is someone who…. Has a m- "

Sam froze on the spot.

"Daddy?" Cate blinked, cradling her bandaged hand, "What's the matter?"

"I need the dictionary" Sam said, walking out of the room

Alex and Cate glanced at one another and followed Sam into the other room. Cate stood at the door and Sam placed a finger on a long and complicated word in the thick yellow book her parents called the dictionary.

"A psychopath is a person suffering from a chronic mental _illness_" Sam said aloud "with abnormal or _violent_ social _behavior_"

"Oh" Alex stared, "Well…. I guess we have.. uh.. a word?"

"Annabelle's a psychopath" Cate said aloud

Sam put the dictionary book back on it's resting place and stood, eyes of victory.

"You know what we're going to do?" Sam smiled, "We're going to deal with this like this. Cate, listen closely."

XxXx

At school, the lunch bell had just rung and the children ran outside to play, shouting, giggling and enjoying themselves on the swings. Cate sat on a swing set, repeating to herself the rules and tactics she had learnt from her father.

"Cate!" Annabelle stood in front of her, "That's MY swing"

Cate slowly stood up, looked her in the eye and walked away, counting her footsteps, the number of breaths she took and calming her hyperactive and frantic heart beat. She took a deep breath and sat in the sandpit and dug her hands in the cool sand, pretending she was at the beach.

_That's okay. I can always play imaginary games!_

Cate took out her little toy from her pocket and danced it around the sand, pretending the Barbie was lost in the Sahara Desert and she couldn't get home.

_I don't know where I am! Maybe I'll go ask that bucket over there! He seems real friendly!_

Cate giggled at her own impersonation of an Australian accent.

_What are you doing so far away from home, Clarissa? _

Cate said in a French accent, giggling as she pretended to be the French bucket

_I'm totally lost! I don't know where-_

Cate froze mid giggle in her Australian accent that she was sure didn't sound very Australian. Her toy sailed from her hand and the head of the Barbie flew off as Annabelle popped it off like a cork.

"May I please have my Barbie back?" Cate said in her best, calmest and sweetest voice she could muster, "Pretty please? With a cherry on top and sprinkles all over?"

"No" Annabelle said gruffly, staring at her

"Will you return it to me?" Cate asked, forcing her trembling lips to smile sweetly.

"It's mine, now!" Annabelle growled

Cate stood, pocketed her hands, looked her in the eye and walked away, counting every footstep and breath she took. In the nose, out the mouth. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nearly there! Nine. Ten! Cate let out a rush of air from her mouth in a whistle as she turned around. Annabelle was now not in her sight. Now all she had to do was to sing a happy song to calm her heart and stop the cold sweat.

_If you're really really happy and you really really wanna show it, clap your hands! If you're really—_

Cate slowly turned around, hand on her heart, feeling the soft thump. Relieved to feel it carefully and calmly thumping, not the hurtful judder that pumped tears down her cheeks and sweat down her back. She froze, seeing Annabelle standing there with a knife. The creepy smile on Annabelle's face made Cate's hairs stand on end and her heart leap out her throat.

_This isn't good. _


	4. C is for Court

Cate found herself frozen in horror as the knife wielding psychopath stepped toward her, a freaky grin on her face.

"WAIT!" Cate cried suddenly, causing Annabelle to stop a foot away. "You can't do this!"

"Why not!?" Annabelle asked.

"Uhh…." Cate began. "Cause… I'm a virgin." Annabelle rolled her eyes and stepped forward…..

XXXXXXXXXXX

Alex was working silently at her desk, silently praying that her husband's idiotic plan would work. She looked up and nearly jumped out of her seat in fright. Annabelle was standing before her with a creepy smile. She held out her hand to reveal something, Cate's Barbie doll! Annabelle turned and walked towards the door.

"Where's Cate!?"

"In a coma." Annabelle hissed.

XXXXXX

Sam and Alex stared at their unmoving daughter in horror. Cate had been hooked up to several machines. Sam turned to the Marsh family, furious.

"THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING YOU TO FUCKING COURT!" Sam roared.

"For what?" Karen asked, confused.

"FOR GIVING BIRTH TO THAT FUCKING PSYCO!" Sam shouted, pointing to Annabelle, who was playing with Cate's Barbie doll.

"Dude, calm the fuck down." Stan said.

"I'm calling Kyle!" Sam yelled. "He's my lawyer!" He added to the Marsh's confused faces.

XXXXXX

"You deserve this you asswipe!" Kyle hissed as they stood in the courtroom.

"Dude, what did I do?" Stan asked in confusion.

"You. Murdered. Bebe!" Kyle hissed. "I'm going to make sure you get what you deserve!"

"I wouldn't be sure of that." Stan said coldly. Kyle blinked I confusion.

"Why not?" Kyle asked. Suddenly, Annabelle, who had been called to the stand, began bawling.

"Miss Marsh, why are you crying!?" The judge asked.

"HE MOLESTED ME!" Annabelle cried, pointing at Kyle, who went wide eyed.

"Wha-WHAT!?" Was all Kyle could get out before the guards tackled him and arrested him.

"Well, it's obvious there is nothing wrong except for that molester." The judge began. "The Marsh family is cleared of all charges!"

"What….. The fuck just happened?" Sam asked as he watched the Marsh family walk towards the exit. Annabelle suddenly turned toward them and flipped them off with an evil grin.


	5. Code Word

Alex and Sam sat in the hospital room, on the couch, looking at Cate's still form, in the white bed, unmoving.

"Sorry. I kinda thought acting passively would protect Cate" Sam sighed, casting his eyes down

"They overruled the idea of Annabelle going _BACK_ to the school? Are they fucking _insane_!? This is what happens! Now Cate is in a _COMA_!" Alex shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks, "We have to move away!"

"We can't let those bastards drive us away from our town!" Sam replied, holding her close

"We won't have a choice!" Alex sniffed, "We should charge them. Go to court. Fuck passive action!"

"We tried!" Sam said, watching Alex slowly curl forward and bawl heart broken tears.

"I have a secret plan" Alex said quietly "If all else fails"

"Pity sex?" Sam teased

"No" Alex blushed, "I won't tell you the plan. Only when I feel we should take action"

"Ok we need a code word" Sam said, "Something we say, so we can do the plan"

"It's a big life changing plan" Alex grinned, "Pity sex"

"Wait, Pity sex is the code word?" Sam blinked

"No one will ever get it" Alex shrugged, "Okay, so what are our last ditch efforts?"

"How about I teach Annabelle a lesson" Sam said, "You know, a real heart to heart, man to psychopath lesson"

"You're going to be passive?" Alex asked

"No" Sam licked the gap in his teeth where his tooth was missing from Stan's punch up, "I'm going to introduce her to five friends of mine"

"And who are they?" Alex blinked

Sam pointed on a knuckle for each word he said "Don't. Fuck. With. Others."

XxXxXx

Sam drove angrily down the road, teeth grinding on each other as he turned the corner and tore down the highway and screeched to a stop outside the Marsh household. Sam was used to suppressing his rage and holding it in when with enemies. But today, Sam thought, was the day Sam would unleash the monster within. Growing from all those years, the rage and anger and fury. The rage that made Sam clench his fist, violently hack away at his steak at dinnertime and scream in outrage. Sam jumped out the car, grabbed Annabelle by her arm and threw her into his car, and tore away from the pavement, roaring down the road, the silent brew of anger stewing and broiling, clenching the steering wheel in outrage

"AHH!" Annabelle screamed

"You BITCH!" Sam screamed, violently turning to the side, a secluded street, yanked Annabelle out the car, iron fist closing off Annabelle's blood circulation in her arm, "YOU Psychotic BITCH"

Sam lifted a fist, white from it's tight ball and smacked her across the face

"HELP!" Annabelle cried, "You're hurting me!"

"Of course I'm hurting you! Know how it feels!?" Sam exploded through gritted teeth, "You have been endlessly injuring and HURTING my family. I will not let you get away with it!"

"AHH!" Annabelle cried, arms flailing

"Now you know what it's like! Now you know what it's like to feel other's pain! Now you understand!" Sam roared, spit flying, eyes wide and fist gripping and shaking

"No, I don't!" Annabelle retorted, groaning and Sam swiped her again, drawing blood

"Do you have any fucking IDEA!" Sam screamed, face red, "How much f a PSYCO you are!"

"Don't call my daughter a vile psychopath!" Stan roared from behind Sam

"Daddy!" Annabelle jeered cheerfully

Stan grabbed Sam and threw him to the floor, swiping his fists, left right left right left right, ignoring Sam's screams and Annabelle's cheering.

"I love you, daddy!" Annabelle squealed as she giggled as Stan swept her up into a loving hug

"So do I, munchkin" Stan walked away from Sam's groaning bloody pulp

Sam slowly lifted his head as he watched Stan walk away, Annabelle on his shoulder, she flipped Sam off. Like that, Sam groaned and dropped his head to the ground, tears rolling down his face, he slowly lifted himself up and dialed Alex's number.

"Pity Sex" Sam murmured, dropped the phone and groaned, passing out


	6. I Love You, Dad

Stan gently dabbed at his little girl's bloody lip, courtesy of that asshole Sam. Annabelle winced as she felt the medicine stinging her.

"It hurts!" Annabelle whined.

"I know sweetie, now go on upstairs and play with your new Barbie doll." Annabelle smiled, hugged her dad, and then skipped upstairs. Stan sighed and walked into the kitchen. Karen was at the store, and unfortunately, was unable to warn Stan that she had mopped the kitchen floor, as he had seen Sam kidnapping his daughter. Stan slipped and banged his head on the counter, everything going dark…..

XXXXXXXXX

Stan groaned, and opened his eyes. He was in a grassy field that seemed to stretch endlessly. He stood and observed the place.

"Hey bro." The soft voice made him jump. Spinning around, he was met with his sister, Annabelle. He threw himself onto her, crying happily.

"A-am I…" Stan began when he calmed down.

"You're not dead." Annabelle began. "This is a near death experience." Stan let out a sigh of relief. Annabelle smiled. "Nice kid by the way."

"Thanks sis." Stan said with a smile.

"Yeah." Annabelle began. "And she's so well behaved."

"THE HELL SHE IS!" A voice shouted. Stan turned, spotting Kenny chained to a rock.

"Try to ignore him." Annabelle said in an annoyed tone. "I saw how you saved that kid from Sam."

"Oh?" Stan asked.

"You're a really good person Stan."

"HE'S GOT COLOSSAL ANGER ISSUES!" Kenny shouted.

"SHUT UP Kenny!" The twins shouted in unison.

"MAKE ME!"

"Go on back to your family while I deal with this fuck." Annabelle said as she stepped toward a now frightened Kenny. Everything went white.

"Daddy?" His daughter's worried voice came to him. He heard the sound of her screaming as she slipped on the floor, landing on him. Stan opened his eyes and hugged her, making her giggle.

"You know how important you are to me sweetie?"

"I know daddy." Annabelle giggled.


	7. I'll avenge them

Sam slowly opened one eye. His other eye was swollen shut, his lip was cut and bleeding, bruises were appearing around his eye and the soft of his cheek. Groaning, he rolled onto his back and blinked, seeing Alex standing before him, looking fearful and miserable rather than her usual bubbly self.

"It didn't work?" Alex asked, sitting with him, "No we shouldn't initiate the plan just yet"

"Why not?" Sam struggled to stand up with Alex

"Because we fight back. Tell them we won't tolerate their bullshit" Alex smiled

Alex glanced up at the house that stood before them.

"Did you seriously go after them and strangle Annabelle? After Stan beat you up in the street?" Alex stared at Sam

"Yeah. Threw me out that window" Sam pointed at the second story window

Alex sighed, "Looks like passive and aggressive tactics don't work"

"No" Sam murmured as Alex helped him to the car and drove home

Sam sat inside as Alex drove off. Someone from the backseat gasped, causing Sam to turn around.

"Daddy!" Cate squealed, face lighting up

"Hey, sweetheart" Sam smiled

"You're all hurt" Cate blinked, pouting

"Annabelle is a big bad bully from a big bad family of bullies" Alex said from the driver seat

"Actually her father did this" Sam pointed at his face, blood drying

"Mommy said you were beat up. She picked me up from hospital and you called her saying you were beat up—we drove here…. They did beat you up!" Cate blinked tears

"Yes" Sam turned to the front, "All that matters is that you're okay"

"It's Annabelle's party" Cate mumbled, "I think if I don't go, she'll beat me up"

"This is criminal" Alex sighed, shaking her head, "How do those two not realize the cruelty of their own daughter?"

"Easily" Sam touched his cheek, "They're in permanent denial or they're too stupid to realize anything"

"I think we can get a way to make Cate and Annabelle friends" Alex said

"I don't think Annabelle can feel love, sadness, fear or joy" Sam remarked, "She's a sick, vile and fucked up kid who takes pleasure in other people's pain"

"Let's try" Alex pressed, "the party is a great bonding opportunity"

"And if Cate gets hurt?" Sam asked

"Then we'll have P-I-T-Y S-E-X" Alex grinned

"What?" Cate stared blankly, not understanding a thing

"Figuratively?" Sam had asked, lifting an eyebrow

"….Literally" Alex whispered

"Why not both? For the hell of it?" Sam laughed

"Well, why don't we wait a while longer" Alex shrugged

"Yay! pageants!" Cate screamed happily


	8. Your dog is a Menace

"Cate, sweetie, I know you're scared." Alex told the shaking girl as the family drove to Annabelle's birthday party.

"I just hope Annabelle likes my present enough to leave me alone." Cate whispered. She had not told her parents what she got Annabelle. Alex pulled up to the house. Cate took her present up to the front door and Sam knocked. Annabelle threw open the door and swiped the present.

"In." Annabelle hissed. The family walked inside. Stan and Karen were talking to an old couple.

"Mom, for the last time! I'm perfectly happy with Stan!" Karen told the old lady in annoyance.

"You could have married so much better!" Karen's dad spoke. "No wonder you're dead to kenny."

"And Kenny's dead to all of us…. Literally." Stan said, walking away wit Karen to the table, where they were about to do the cake. "Why did we even invite your parents?"

"I don't know." Karen answered.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They had finally gotten to the presents, which Annabelle was opening eagerly.

"This is from mommy and daddy." Stan said, pointing to a crate, which Annabelle opened. Her eyes widened as the other kids gasped.

"PUPPY!" Annabelle squealed. Inside the crate was a baby pit bull.

"His name is spike." Karen said. "And he's all yours sweetie, but be careful, pit bulls can be aggressive."

"Crap!" Sam muttered as Annabelle opened Cate's gift.

"No fucking way!" Annabelle gasped as she pulled out a katana, much to Sam and Alex's horror. Annabelle looked at Cate, who gave her a sheepish grin. Annabelle embedded the blade into her hand.

"AGGGGGHHHHHH!" I JUST HAD IT STITCHED!" Cate screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You should have known better then to get her a weapon Cate!" Sam hissed after they left the house.

"JUST GET US TO THE DAMN HOSPTITAL!" Alex screamed


	9. Darling Sweet Cate

"Toy weapons are pretty brutal" Sam said to his daughter

"Yes, Dad" Cate cradles her other bandaged hand.

"Stuff going back to that party" Alex took out a beautiful looking Barbie from her purse and handed it to her "Go to the garden, we'll make some tea and we'll have our own little tea party"

"Just the three of us?" Cate smiled, hugging the Barbie gingerly

"Yes, Just the three" Sam smiled, "we'll get the tea, you set up a nice sunny spot"

FFFFFFFFFFF

Cate was sitting her backyard, new Barbie doll in hand. She was giggling to herself. She loved the new Barbie's long blonde hair and it's massive green eyes but it didn't live up to her old one with a black pixie cut hair do and cherry red lips. She loved that Barbie all the same. Combing the long blonde locks with a fork, Cate smiled to herself, this was a nice way to spend time in the sun, safe from harm and safe from Annabelle. Her parents were in the house, discussing things that she failed to understand.

"Cate" someone called

Cate stood and turned around, dropping the Barbie when she saw Annabelle, her long blonde locks fanning dramatically as she fell. The Barbie herself stared unblinking at the sky, her long pink dress spattered with ruby red droplets of death. Her plastic ears deaf to the screams of her new owner.

"MMMMMUUUUUUMM! DADDDDYYYYYY!" Cate rasped, on the floor, Barbie beside her, long forgotten. Annabelle stood over her, continually stabbing and stabbing Cate in the chest. Long flit of silver, razor sharp and deadly, scraping and gnawing chunks of flesh from the screaming child.

"Cate!" Sam shrieked, running out the house, Alex in tow. The white faced parents sprinted out to their backyard. Annabelle was nowhere to be seen but Cate was lying in a dark pool of blood.

The parents ran up to the unmoving bloody pulp. Alex slowly cradled her daughter, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I swear" Sam muttered, taking his daughter's sliced hand, two fingers missing, "I'll seek revenge for this"

"Why" Alex sniffed, hugging Cate, rocking back and forth.


	10. Darling Sweet Revenge

Sam stormed into the Marsh's back yard, gun in hand. He spotted Annabelle and Stan playing in the sandbox.

"YOU!" Sam roared, aiming his pistol at the child.

"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Stan roared, jumping in front of his daughter.

"YOU LITTLE PSYCO BITCH! YOU MURDERED MY LITTLE GIRL!"

"Dude, Cate left Annabelle's party early, that pissed Annabelle off! It's YOUR fault Cate's dead!"

"Get the fuck out of my way Stan!" Sam hissed. Stan would not move. "FINE! YOU CAN BOTH DIE!" He lifted the gun, but dropped it with a cry of pain as Spike sank his teeth into Sam's leg.

"GAH! STUPID MUTT!" Stan charged up and knocked Sam to the ground brutally before punching him violently. Sam quickly grabbed his gun. Stan grabbed Sam's wrist.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Karen screamed as she ran out of the house, watching the two men wrestling. A gunshot rang out, and Sam and Stan separated, but found no wound on either. Stan turned toward the house, and his heart stopped dead.

"No…." A bloody hole had pierced Karen's chest. The woman fell to the ground with rattling breaths.

"KAREN!" Stan cried, running up and cradling his wife.

"MOMMY!" Annabelle screeched as she joined her father, tears in her eyes. Karen looked at both of them, then…. Stopped breathing.

"M-mommy?" Annabelle begged, tears streaming down her cheeks. Annabelle broke down, hugging her mom's corpse desperately. Stan turned to a horrified Sam.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Stan roared, launching himself on Sam and beating him more violently then he ever had. Alex ran into the yard, carrying Cate's body, and froze, white faced, when she saw the scene. With a scream of fury, Annabelle grabbed a metal bat and started brutally beating Alex, all while crying. Annabelle slammed the bat onto the screaming women's spine, resulting in a sickening crack. Stan had beaten Sam to a bloody pulp. The now widowed father picked up Sam's pistol and aimed it at the man's head. Annabelle had stopped beating Alex and starred.

"N-no! Stan please stop!" Alex sobbed.

"D-daddy!" Annabelle sobbed. "K-kill him!"

"You can join everyone else in HELL Sam!" Stan hissed as he pulled the trigger, blasting Sam's brains out.

"NOOO!" Alex sobbed from the ground. Stan and his daughter cradled Karen's corps, Stan also hugging his crying daughter….

She was all he had left now.


	11. It's Over! (prologue)

Alex sat in her living room. She quietly held a photograph, back resting against the leather of her new wheelchair, legs now immobile. Tears slowly rolled down her face as she wheeled herself down the hall, lined with photographs of her family laughing, enjoying themselves and smiling, eyes full of life, pride and joy. She rolled towards the freshly cleaned Barbie and picked her up, bringing to her chest as more hot tears soaked her lap. Someone knocked on the door. Alex sat still, not wanting to be heard.

"Alex?" someone's voice wafted through the door

"Go away" Alex croaked, wheeling backwards slowly

"It's Kyle" the male voice spoke softly. "I was released from prison…. I heard the radio… Let me in"

"Please leave me alone, Kyle" Alex sniffed, hugging the Barbie to herself, feeling like Cate as she traced a finger on it's long blonde hair, plastic smile and bright eyes staring out.

"Please?" Kyle sounded like he was on the verge of tears himself

Alex unlatched the door and rolled backwards to allow Kyle in. He stared at her for a moment, pale. Kyle was lightly spattered in blood, Alex took no notice of this mess.

"What happened to you?" Kyle blinked

"Annabelle" Alex looked at her lap where the photograph lay, beside the Barbie doll.

"Can I have a look at the photograph?" Kyle sat on the couch, facing Alex

Alex slowly gave him the photo and tucked her hands beneath the Barbie, sniffing back tears. Kyle glanced at the picture, it was a photo of Alex, Sam and a very young Cate in front of a very new looking house, which was the same house they were sitting in. Cate had the biggest smile on her face, in fact it was wider than Alex's cheesy grin. Sam stood beside Alex, pecking her on the cheek at the photo was taken.

"They took my family" Alex spoke, drawing Kyle's eyes away from the picture.

"Yeah, I heard…. I'm sorry" Kyle took Alex's hand, limp in his own.

"I'm moving away" Alex cast her eyes down at the light and feeble handhold Kyle had on her, "It was something I- WE- should have done a long time ago"

"There's something I have to tell you" Kyle stood up

"I locked myself in my own house, locked the windows and the doors, shut the blinds and closed every single door, I let you in and I'm afraid I regret doing that!" Alex snapped, "Please Leave!"

"Huh?" Kyle blinked, "I wanted to ask you to-"

"My life is over" Alex shouted, "My daughter is dead, my husband is dead and my legs don't work"

"I-" Kyle cleared his throat, "Was going to ask you to come with me…"

"I don't want to be here" Alex sniffed, wheeling herself to the stairs. She placed a hand on the rails and slid off, attempting to slide up the stairs.

"You don't have to live here" Kyle said, standing before her, we can live in my town-"

"I had a life" Alex turned around, upset, leaning on her elbows on the steps, legs uselessly trailing before her, "Today I was going to tell him we were going to leave, move away with him, Cate and the baby"

"The baby?" Kyle blinked

"I found out this morning. I wanted to tell them this afternoon…" Alex looked down

"Could I help you with that?" Kyle asked, "Your house isn't really fit for a paraplegic and a baby"

"And yours is?" Alex spat

"No but it's a single floor, on the other side of the USA where Annabelle can't find us" Kyle explained, "Please, I think it would be better for both of us if you stayed with me"

Alex wiped her nose and tensed up as Kyle stepped forward. He lifted her from the armpits, legs like dead weight and sat her on the wheelchair.

"Are you sure?" Alex blinked

"We don't have to ever go back" Kyle reassured her, "Annabelle wont ever find you"

"God i hope so" Alex sighed

Kyle rolled Alex to his car, sat Alex in the passenger seat and packed up the wheelchair. They both drove off past the sign that proudly named their town, to Kyle's town. Away from the dark history, leaving it all behind.

_Flash back (twenty minutes earlier)_

Kyle slowly walked into the Marsh household, a smile in his lips, as if he was just simply greeting his best friend.

"Hey there little guy!" Kyle laughed, rubbing the back of the dog's back, it growled and snapped, causing Kyle to back off, "Okay, calm down"

"Hey dude!" Stan walked over, "Your back!"

Kyle glanced and saw Sam's legs poking out of a doorway. Something very deep in his heart snapped. And it wasn't a ventricle.

"What the hell!" Kyle swore, lunging on Stan

"What?" Stan shoved Kyle off

"What did you DO!" Kyle roared

"Oh" Stan looked over his shoulder, "Self defense"

"I beat Alex's legs broken" Annabelle smiled cruelly, "and killed Cate"

Kyle slowly lifted a pistol from the depths of his coat.

"Stan" Kyle whispered, tears dripping off his jaw, "You monster"

"DADDY!" Annabelle screamed, watching a bullet ricochet into Stan's temple, causing Stan to stiffen, head lull to the left and fall limp to the ground. Annabelle ran to her father's side and hugged him tight, bawling heartfelt tears.

"I'm leaving this forsaken town and never coming back" Kyle growled, "And I'm taking what's left of that family with me"

Kyle walked out the house in silence, not looking back.


End file.
